


Ozzy Mandias

by Oriole T (inamac)



Category: Minder
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1986-09-06
Updated: 1986-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Oriole%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Didn't he play for Fulham?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozzy Mandias

# OZZY MANDIAS

(Didn't he play for Fulham?)

 

***

I met a punter in the Winchester  
Who said: 'Two pissed and legless drunks have thrown  
Up in the alley. Near them, on the ground,  
Half cut, a shattered Chisholm lies, whose frown  
And wrinkled tie, and sneer of cold command  
Tell that the villains recognised his mush  
And duffed 'im up, an' nicked 'is set of wheels -  
The burning rubber screamed then, and the motor fled  
And all the locals swiftly followed suit,  
Knowing that Ozzy Mandias, king of crooks,  
Had just discovered who had fenced his loot.  
No-one beside remained - in the delay  
Caused by the hapless fuzz, smart on their toes  
McCann and Arthur Daley had legged it away.

**Author's Note:**

> (With apologies to Shelley for nicking his metre)
> 
> This was written as a 'filler' for _Enigma 10_, a multi-fandom fanzine published in 1986 by Blue Jay Press.


End file.
